pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lysandre
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Lysandre | image=XY Lysandre.png | size=150px | caption=Art from | age=no | colors=yes| eyes=Blue| hair=Orange| gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Kalos | relatives=AZ's younger brother (ancestor) AZ (ancestor's brother) | trainer=yes | trainerclass= Team Flare Boss | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | team=yes | teamname=Team Flare | teamrank=Boss }} Lysandre is the boss of Team Flare and the primary antagonist of Pokémon X and Y, who seeks to create a new, beautiful world in his own image. He is also the owner of Lysandre Labs, the company that created the Holo Caster. The player first meets Lysandre in Professor Sycamore's lab in Lumiose City seeing potential in them, and then later in Café Soleil where he is seen talking to Diantha about her acting career. He discusses with her about the idea of eternal beauty, but she quickly dismisses the idea, claiming that she does not look for such a thing, much to Lysandre's annoyance. After this, he spots the player, where he speaks about his dream of a beautiful world. Following this, Lysandre doesn't reappear until much later, after the player has defeated Clemont for his or her fifth Badge. This time, he speaks about the king of Kalos who nearly vaporized all life in the region 3,000 years ago by usage of a weapon. He also speaks about Xerneas's /Yveltal's role in the creation of the ultimate weapon, as well as their role in the creation of life and destruction as a whole. After this, Lysandre will regularly communicate with the player through the Holo Caster, monitoring their progress, and constantly showing his vision for a beautiful world as well as asking him/her to reconsider his proposal and join him on his cause. Lysandre then appears after the player has received his or her seventh Badge. At this point, it is revealed through his Holo Caster message that he is the leader of Team Flare, and that he plans to use the weapon which he spoke about earlier in order to eliminate anyone not part of Team Flare, surprising both the player and their neighbor. The player later confronts Lysandre in person at the lab beneath his café as he wishes to test the player's resolve, and is then battled and defeated. Lysandre admires the player's resolve and strength and instructs him that if he wishes to stop him, he must get the elevator key from one of four Team Flare's scientists the player already met, while he retreats underground. After the player obtains the Key and descends further into the lab, he/she meets with Lysandre who is speaking with a tall man behind bars known as AZ, who Lysandre introduces as someone who "shares the name of the previous King of Kalos" as well as possessing the key of the ultimate weapon. After AZ tells the player the tragedy left by the ultimate weapon and asks him/her to stop the device from being used, Lysandre invites the player deeper underground if he/she wishes to stop him. The player descends and he/she meets Lysandre talking with Xerosic. Lysandre then tells the player to battle Xerosic and if he/she is successful against the scientist, then they will stop their scheme. After the player defeats Xerosic, he has them push one of two buttons, one of which activates the weapon. However, pushing the correct one unfortunately does not stop Xerosic from unleashing the weapon on Kalos. (If the player chooses the blue button he will activate the weapon by remote control, otherwise the player activates the weapon.) Lysandre is later found again at the site of the ultimate weapon in Geosenge Town where the player's rival questions him about his extreme measures to fix the world, which he replies that they are the only possible solution for he thinks humans are inherently evil and greedy. He uses the analogy of them competing over their Mega Ring as an example that when something cannot be shared, people will fight for it, for someone must live with it and some without and as such, more tragedies are likely to happen and therefore, the only solution is to reduce the human population. When further questioned about Pokémon, he tearfully claims that Pokémon, while magnificent beings, are condemned to be used by humans and, for the greater good, are best annihilated. He is then battled again as he simply seeks to stall for time against the player. The player defeats Lysandre once again, and he shows further admiration for the player's strength. He then challenges the player to travel deeper into the Team Flare Secret HQ to stop the weapon despite his belief that it is already too late, but multiple members of Team Flare are waiting in ambush on the lower floors. After defeating them, the player reaches Xerneas or Yveltal. The legendary Pokémon is then battled and caught by the player, seemingly disabling the weapon. Lysandre returns, having augmented his body with cybernetic attachments and a visor similar to those worn by his followers, and he declares that he will take the legendary Pokémon back and complete his plan. Now wielding a Mega Ring of his own, he engages the player in a final battle. After being defeated for the third and final time, Lysandre expresses his disgust towards the fact that his beautiful world will never be a reality. The player and his/her friends attempt to reason with him, saying that if people cooperate together, a better world is possible, and they use the Mega Evolution achieved by him as proof of the bond he has with his Pokémon. He, however, rejects the idea as mere naivety and then attempts to force immortality on the player and their friends /kill everyone in the building and fires the ultimate weapon using what little power still remains. The blast from the weapon destroys the building and seemingly buries Lysandre and the HQ under rubble. As a result, Team Flare disbands. It is unknown if Lysandre survived the impact of the building collapse. Later on in the game, an NPC in Snowbelle City who is an old friend of Lysandre mentions that Lysandre had noble intentions and did his best to help people in need, but was eventually convinced of humanity's stupidity, along with his own limitations which resulted in him becoming a misanthrope. Lysandre appears as a member of Team Rainbow Rocket in . Category:X and Y characters Category:Members of Team Flare Category:Criminal masterminds